


Family Photo

by missroyalmess



Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, Anisoka Week 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroyalmess/pseuds/missroyalmess
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka relive the memory of a chaotic life day family photo.An anisoka one shot. Don’t read if you don’t like the ship.Anisoka week 2020 day 1: photographAll rights to Anakin and Ahsoka goes to Lucasfilm/Disney
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	Family Photo

“Alright, look over here guys.” The togruta said with a smile plastered to lips. “Smile!” 

Clickflash

She sighed. “Anakin, you blinked again.” 

“I’m sorry but you’re not the one holding twins while also trying to keep a four year old still,” he retorted more angerly than he intended.

“Ok, well, let’s try this again. Smile Anna,” she replied then smiled down at her daughter.

Clickflash

“Anakin, your mouth was open this time.”

—

“Hey, Ahsoka?” Anakin called from the couch.

He didn’t see her, only heard her response. “Yeah?” She yelled back from the kitchen.

“You remember when we took this picture?” He asked, gesturing towards the side table.

She walked into the room with the bowl of popcorn she was making, placing it on the table. “What picture?” She asked when she looked back up at him.

“This one,” he grabbed it and handed it to her.

She held the framed photo firmly and looked it over. “Oh yeah. Isn’t this from right before the twins’ first life day?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled.

“And you,” Ahsoka looked back up at her husband with a grin on her face. “And you, Mr. Skywalker, wouldn’t stop blinking or talking while I was trying to take the picture.” She pointed a finger in his face as she sat down.

“I’m sorry but I was dealing with two newborns and a four year old!” He said dramatically.

“Pfft that’s nothing compared to the years of war I had to deal with you for,” Ahsoka retorted, holding back a giggle. She sat down and snuggled into him.

Anakin rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Oh ha ha, Snips. Very funny. But hey, you married me didn’t you?” He had that stupid grin of his on. Oh how she wanted to wipe the grin off.

“Just start the movie,” she replied with a shake of her head.

The husband let out a light chuckle and used the force to turn on the holo.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 1 of anisoka week 2020!  
> Myself and some people on Tumblr and Instagram decided to start this for this year! I came up with the prompts and you can find them on my Instagram @mac.does_art or on my Tumblr @missroyalmess


End file.
